It's Kind of a Funny Story
by Clare Edwards-Plath
Summary: Based loosely on the movie/novel "It's Kind Of a Funny Story" Clare checks herself into a mental hospital to get help for her self-injury problem. There she meets a mysterious boy named Elijah Goldsworthy, who changes her life. Rating may change
1. The Roof

I walked into Westbrook with my bags, nervous about how I looked. My hair was a mess and I wasn't wearing my usual long sleeved sweatshirt to cover the scars and recent burns on my arms. I looked at her mom and smiled slightly.

"Do you have everything, sweetie?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mom." I smiled softly up at her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Thank you for bringing me." I pulled away as my mother began to tear up. "I need this. I need to get better. I'll be fine soon...I need this." I kissed her forehead and smiled softly.

"I got you this..." She handed me _The Bell Jar _by Sylvia Plath. "I thought it would help you pass the time...I know she's your favorite." I smiled.

"Thank you. I love it." I took it from her and hugged her one last time. "Don't forget to visit."

"Of course I won't, dear." She smiled. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too." I watched her leave as I started toward my room. Room 111. I looked at the numbers of the rooms until I came to the correct one. It was simple, typical hospital beds with white sheets. I set my bags on the bed and sat down, looking around.

As I was taking in my surroundings, I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes walking with another boy walk past my room. He flashed a smile at me and I blushed. "That's Elijah. He prefers Eli." I jumped at the voice, looking up to see whom it came from.

A girl with long, curly, brown hair was smiling at me. "I'm Fiona. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it gently, noticing scars on her arms. I bit my lip and looked down, quickly withdrawing my hand.

"I'm Clare..." She laughed softly.

"What are you in for?" She sat beside me, smiling brightly. I looked down and held out my arms. She nodded and put hers next to mine. "I used a razor...burning wasn't as pleasant for me...one day I cut too deep and now I'm here..." She looked around. "It's quite nice..."

I nodded. "I wanted to come...I wanted to get better..."

"Well, no promises. But the people are nice, at least." She smiled.

"That's good..." I forced a smile. My thoughts went back to the black haired boy...Eli. "Who was that Elijah boy?"

"He's been here since before I came, which has been a year yesterday." She smiled. "He's different, a writer. He enjoys the...Poe and Shakespeare..." She looked over at my bags and laughed. "And Plath...I never could get into it..."

"You know a lot about him...are you two...?" I bit my lip, looking at her from the corner of my eyes. She laughed.

"No...he's not my type...I prefer...well, women." She smiled. "Don't worry, you're not my type either." She laughed softly. I let out a sigh of relief reluctantly. I covered my mouth.

"I didn't...mean it like that...I just..." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. My last room mate was freaked out by me. Then again, she was a schitzo so she couldn't really talk." She laughed. "Make yourself at home, it's weird at first but you get used to it. Meanwhile, it is arts and crafts time. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, smiling at me.

I didn't really care that she was a lesbian, just that she wasn't dating Eli. It was stupid, I didn't even know him. I didn't even know if he was cute, all I saw was a glimpse of his smile. I walked down the hall with Fiona and sat at a table, looking around. There were more people here than I thought there would be.

"Okay everyone. Don't worry about how good your art is, just do what you feel is good." The woman I assumed was directing the program said. I sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in front of me.

"It's kind of lame, huh?" I jumped and looked up, my eyes meeting green ones. I blushed, it was Eli.

"Wh-what is?" I swallowed hard and sharpened the pencil in my hand.

"The whole 'draw what you feel' bullshit. I'm better with words." he smirked. "What about you, newbie?" He looked at me, his eyes probing at mine.

"I have a name. And I prefer words as well...but that doesn't mean I can't draw..." I looked at the attempt of drawing a dog on the paper and frowned. "Actually...that's exactly what it means." He laughed.

"Okay then. What's your name?" He leaned forward. "Mine's Eli."

I sighed and set the pencil down. "Clare. Clare Edwards."

"I think I'll call you Blue Eyes..." He smiled, a genuine smile. Not like his previous smirks. I blushed and looked down. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks..." I looked at him.

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. I looked around at everyone, their heads down and focused on their "art."

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him.

"To Narnia. Come on, Blue Eyes. Or are you scared?" He grinned. I grabbed his hand and stood up. He started walking and I followed, catching a glimpse of Fiona looking at us and smiling.

"Now seriously, where are we going?"

"The roof." He smiled and led me to a door marked "authorized personnel only".

"I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to go in there..." I looked at him.

"Yeah..." He opened the door and started walking up the stairs, looking back at me and smiling. "Coming?" I thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine." I started walking up the stairs, following him until he opened another door and stepped out onto the roof.

"Tada." He smiled, holding out his arms. "This is where I write." I looked at him, stepping out.

"You should probably know I'm afraid of h-heights..." I swallowed hard, looking over the side of the roof at the busy streets below. "You write...?" I looked at him.

"If you fall, I'll catch you...And yes I do. Call me Ted Hughes." He smirked. "Do you write?"

"Call me Sylvia Plath." I smirked, crossing my arms and looking at him. "What do we do now?"

"Talk...think...makeout." he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Aw, damn." He chuckled and sat on a crate, patting the crate beside him. I looked at him and sat down. "Let's play a game. We ask each other questions, and have to respond with a question. Got it?"

"Do we answer the questions?" I looked at him.

"If we want to. You ready?" He looked back at me.

"Yes, are you?" I laughed a little. He nodded, smirking.

"Why are you here?" He took on a serious look. I looked down.

"I burn myself..." I closed my eyes, swallowing hard. When I opened them he was looking at my arms. "It's a long story...Why are you here?"

"I tried to kill myself...twice. And I'm bipolar...Who brought you here?" I looked at his arm, noticing a dark scar on his wrist and light scarring on his neck.

"It was my idea...but my mother brought me...How did you do it?" I looked at him. He looked away.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"I knew I needed help...Who checked you in?"

"I checked myself in..." He looked at me. "Do you like music?" He smiled a little. I nodded.

"More than breathing..." I laughed. "Do you?" He nodded.

"Do you think I'm cute?" I coughed, covering my mouth.

"How long have you been here?" I looked away. He smirked.

"A year and a half last week. Why won't you answer my question?" He grinned, staring at me. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Why do you care?" I bit my lip. He started to answer when someone burst through the door.

"Eli!" The person, who I assumed worked for the hospital, looked from him to me. "Not again." The man groaned and held the door open. "Downstairs. Now." Eli laughed and grabbed my hand, helping me up and walking through the door.

"Do you bring all girls up here?" I looked at him, pulling my hand away.

"I never said you had to let go...and that depends, are you still playing?" He grinned.

"Are you?" I smiled.


	2. Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath

I was sitting on my bed, notebook open on my lap, looking out the window, when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and laughed softly when I saw Fiona. "You scared me."

"Sorry...jumpy much?" She smiled. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"Just thinking, lost myself a little I guess."

"You wouldn't be the first." She laughed quietly then nodded toward the door. "Lunch time. Come on."

"I'll meet you there..." I bit my lip and looked down at my notebook.

_His eyes, green as emeralds._

_His smile as warm as the sun..._

_Something mysterious lingers in his eyes,_

_His smile,_

_His heart..._

I sighed softly then closed my notebook and took it-and a pen-with me to the cafeteria. I blushed when I saw him, looking down at my tray. "No beans, please." I smiled politely at the server then went and sat down at a nearby empty table. Fiona sat down across from me.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" She looked at me. I shrugged and looked down at my tray.

"It's different, to say the least..." I looked up and saw Eli sitting down. Swallowing hard, I managed to choke out a few words. "Hey Eli.."

"Hey, Blue Eyes." He smiled at me then looked at Fiona. She smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone.." She grabbed her tray and got up, going to a different table. I looked down at my tray as he looked at me. I glanced at him as he looked at my notebook.

"May I..?" He started to pick up the notebook. I bit my lower lip gently.

"I usually...don't let people read my writing..." I looked at him.

"Well...I'm not normal people." He smiled then opened it, turning to the page about him. I blushed and looked away. "Hmm...interesting use of similes and metaphors..." He set it down. "You're pretty good, Blue Eyes. Maybe even Sylvia Plath good." He chuckled. I blushed again.

"Thank you...Let's just hope I don't stick my head in an oven..." I laughed awkwardly. He just smiled then looked at my tray.

"You haven't eaten..." I looked from him to my tray then bit my lip.

"I'm...not hungry." I lied.

"Well...just try a bite. It's not too bad. Please? For me?" He pouted. I laughed softly, unable to resist that adorable pout of his. Picking up a fork, I put some mashed potatoes on the end then stuck it in my mouth. It had been forever since I'd eaten. And I began to eat more.

"See?" He smiled. "Not so bad..." He took a bite of his green beans and chuckled. I looked at him and blushed, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"You're good at reading people..." I took a bite of my chicken sandwich and a sip of my water.

He smiled and shrugged. "It's one of my few talents." He laughed and I looked at him.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked at me. Biting my lip, I looked down at my tray.

"Why...did you..." I faded out, not wanting to finish the sentence. He tensed up then relaxed, looking down and smiling slightly. A half smile, like when you're sad and just want people to leave you alone so you smile to get them to go away.

"Come on..." He got up and threw his tray away. Following, I raised my eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, throwing my tray away. He walked, me following, and looked back at me.

"I'm going to tell you the story." He kept walking, turning down the hallway. We came to a room, which I knew immediately was his due to the posters and numerous Edgar Allan Poe, Hemingway, and Sylvia Plath books.

I walked in slowly, hesitantly, sitting down on his bed. He stayed standing and leaned against his desk, avoiding my eyes. "When I was younger, my dad was my best friend. I loved him, more than anything. When I turned 12, he was diagnosed with cancer. I watched him die..." He coughed, blinking tears out of his eyes. "When I was 14, my mother got remarried to a dick head...he hated me, and I hated him. He hit me, yelled at me, treated my like shit, and even did this.." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a circular scar. I knew, from experience, that it was from a cigarette.

"Eli...you don't have to..." I looked at him. He ignored me and continued.

"I told my mom, and she left him, taking me with her. Well...around my 15th birthday I started...feeling horrible...like emotionally, you know?" He looked at me. "And I couldn't find a way out. Like I was suffocating. I went on like that, lost and confused, for a year. Then, when I turned 16...I decided to try and end it...so I took a razor blade and cut a line from my wrist to my elbow." He stared at me, laughing a dark, sadistic laugh. "They thought it was amazing I was alive..."

I looked away, tears filling my eyes. He continued. "Then...when I got home from the hospital, I tried hanging myself. I fucked it up and now I'm here..." He looked down. "Guess I can't do anything right..." Looking at him, I quickly stood up and pulling him into a hug. I felt warm tears falling on my shirt, and I closed my eyes tightly, just holding him.

"It's okay, Eli..." I kissed his forehead as he began to cry quietly, his shoulders beginning to shake. "It's okay..." I held him close.

"I just don't want to hurt...but I don't want to be numb..." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at me, his eyes red and puffy.

"You don't have to be numb, Eli..." I moved a strand of hair out of his eyes and bit my lip. "If you even feel numb...come to me...and I will play you a song, that will make you feel again. Or..." I thought for a moment. "I can read you a story, Where The Wild Things Are was always my favorite." He smiled a little.

"Mine too..." I laughed softly and sat down on the bed with him, letting him go reluctantly. I felt his eyes trail down to my wrists, lifting my sleeve up slowly, looking at me then back at my arm. I looked down, but not out of shame.

"I should probably tell you why I'm here, huh?"

"You don't have to..." He looked at me. I smiled softly.

"I owe it to you..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It started when I was 10...my dad and mom got into a lot when I was growing up but...they decided to get a divorce when I was 10. They kept it quite, until they started fighting worse than ever. One night, my dad got drunk and...hit my mom. He beat the shit out of her and came after me..." I winced, opening my eyes. He was looking at me, staying completely silent.

"I got away, thanks to my mom...and the cops came and got him. She got a restraining order and eventually got remarried when I was 13. Rick, that's my step dad, is amazing." I smiled a little to myself. "But...on my 14th birthday...my dad tried to kidnap me..." I sighed. "I always felt like...maybe it was my fault my parents got divorced, that I didn't really have a dad...so I started to burn and cut myself..." I shrugged a little. "I contemplated suicide but knew I couldn't do that to my mom and Rick...so I burned the thoughts out...literally..." I closed my eyes, feeling tears stream down my face.

Eli reached over and wiped them away with his thumbs. "You've been here a week...and you're the only one I've told my story to..." He smiled, a genuine smile. I smiled back. "Blue eyes..." He leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and bit my lip then looked at him. "You're the only one who's cared enough to ask about the scars..." He took my arm gently in his hand and kissed the scars softly. I felt chills down my spine as he did.

"I care about you, Clare." He smiled at me. I blushed.

"I care about you, too Eli. You're the Ted Hughes to my Sylvia Plath..."


	3. Hearts and Butterflies

**This is a lot shorter than my other chapters, but I hope you guys like it. Thank you so, so, sooooo much for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best(: this one is for my "fans". Remember, I own none of this. I wish I did, because if I owned Eli and Clare they'd be back together already xD. I really hope you guys like this one, it gets pretty emotional(: More to come, and please keep reviewing! Your comments make me smile and drive me to continue this fic(:**

I was sitting on my bed, Fiona on her bed, writing when the nurse came in. I sighed and stood up, taking the small paper cup with my pills in it reluctantly.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to take them to get better." the nurse said with a tired smile. She'd done this many times, I could tell. I felt pity for her, always caring for fucked up teenagers. I emptied the pills into my mouth then followed them with water, swallowing hard.

"There's a good girl." She smiled then repeated the process with Fiona. I forced a smile, pulling the sleeves of my old, worn, gray sweater down. I sighed and sat on my bed, looking at a drawing I had done of Eli.

"It's good." I jumped at the sound of Fiona's voice. "Looks just like him..." She smiled. I shrugged.

"Just...bored so I decided to do this." I shrugged then set my notebook. "I'll be right back..." I threw my legs over the side of my bed, the cold tile stinging my bare feet.

"Where are you going? If they catch you out past lights out..."

"I'll just have to be extra careful then, huh?" I looked at her. "I just want to check on him...he wasn't at recreations or lunch..." I looked down. Was it normal to be worried about someone I'd only known a week?

"Fine.." She sighed. "I'll cover for you if they come by. But you owe me." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you..." I softly padded out of the room, walking down the hallway quietly in my pajamas and gray sweater. It was unusually cold in the hallway, causing goosebumps on my arms and bare ankles, not covered by my green and blue polka-dot pajama pants.

I walked down the hallway until I recognized the room number, opening the door softly. "Eli..?" I whispered, looking around then seeing a figure laying on its side, facing the window. "Eli..."

He rolled onto his back, sitting up slowly. "Clare..." He smiled weakly. His left eye was bruised and his lip split. I ran over and gently took his face in my hands.

"What happened...?" I heard my voice crack. "Eli..." I gasped softly, biting my lip as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it, blue eyes..." He looked down.

"Eli..." I sat beside him on the bed. "What happened...? Please...tell me..." I took his hand in mine and I felt him tense, his eyes going to our hands.

"I usually feel so...numb...but when I'm around you everything has meaning again..." His lips formed a small smile.

"Eli..."I heard the tension in my voice, a few tears falling. "What. Happened."

"I was...sitting in the bathroom...on the floor and I...I was thinking about you...and all of a sudden...I looked down and my...wrists were bleeding. I broke the mirror..." I looked down at his wrists, covered in bandages.

"Owen...the guy with schizophrenia...he came in earlier and started...hitting me and screaming at me...and yelling 'fuck you, Scott' over and over...I didn't know what to do..." He tensed as I felt more tears fall. "And it reminded me of my step-dad...and before I knew it I was going to town on my wrists...Adam found me...As I was laying there, before Adam came...all I could think about was you...and how I needed to live for you..." He looked at me and I started to cry harder.

"Eli..." I held his hand tightly in mine and wept for a few minutes, sitting in silence before he finally spoke.

"They kept me in here...because I promised I wouldn't do it again...and Adam said he'd watch over me..." He looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed beside his at his best friend and roommate, Adam. He wiped my eyes and smiled softly. "Don't cry, blue eyes...You're the reason I keep waking up. Just so I can see those blue eyes...and that smile..."

"Eli..." Suddenly I felt his lips against mine, and I froze. Slowly I came back to reality and returned the kiss for a moment before he pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that..." He pulled his hand away and scooted back. I grabbed his elbow gently and smiled softly.

"It's okay, Eli..." I furrowed my eyebrows. This wasn't the funny, witty, outgoing Eli I was used to. "What have they done to you..."

"It's not what they've done, Clare...it's what I've done to myself..." He started to cry, and I pulled him close. "I'm all wrong..."

I held him and felt tears fall down my own face as I rocked him back and forth. "Don't say that, Eli...you're not all wrong..." I closed my eyes tightly, holding him close. "You're not...don't say that..." We sat in silence, our tears subsiding eventually. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"I just want to be perfect...for you." I swallowed hard and bit my lip.

"But don't you see...?" I pushed some hair out of his eyes. "You already are..." I looked down at his wrists and gently unwrapped them each, kissing the cuts lightly. "When you want to hurt yourself..." I started, grabbing a pen. "Look at these hearts." I started drawing hearts along his arms. "And think of me...and how you don't want to hurt me..." I smiled gently and kissed his arms.

"Only if you do the same..." He looked at me then drew butterflies on my arms. "The butterflies I get in my stomach when you come around me..." He smiled gently and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down. "How pissed would the staff be if I asked you to sleep here tonight...so I'm not alone..."

"I don't know...but I'm okay with it..." I smiled softly and watched as he lay back, then lay down on top of him, my head resting comfortably on his chest. "I'll stay up with you until you sleep..." He smiled.

"That's my job, Clare." He kissed my forehead then closed his eyes. "If you fall asleep before me, I will just watch your beautiful face sleep until I get tired." He chuckled. I blushed.

"Okay...and I'll do the same if you fall asleep first..." I said, yawning after I finished my sentence.

"Deal." I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. _I think I'm falling for Eli Goldsworthy..._


	4. Happy Birthday, Clare Edwards

**You guys are the best! I love you all, so much. This chapter is a bit shorter than my others, but I hope you still like it! I've been listening to the song Sylvia Plath by Ryan Adams alllllll day nonstop so that's what the ending lyrics are from(: Sorry for all of the Sylvia Plath references, but I'm in love with her and The Bell Jar reminds me a lot of myself, and Clare in this particular story. Anyway, hope you guys like this one! As always, please review. Thanks again you guys!**

* * *

><p>I was laying in bed, half asleep, when I heard a soft, urgent knocking at my door. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes as the knocking returned. "Coming..." I whispered. I got up, the cold floor stinging my bare feet. I shivered and opened the door, expecting to see the familiar, wrinkled face of one of the nurses.<p>

Instead, it was Eli. "Did I wake you...?" He looked at me with dark circles under his eyes.

"No.." It wasn't entirely a lie, I was only half asleep. "I thought you were a nurse..." I laughed softly then looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I just...missed you...I started reading this again." He held up _The Bell Jar _and I half smiled. I gave him my copy a few days ago, he had lost his and wanted to read it. So I let him borrow mine. "And I realized something..."

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning. He looked at me then at Fiona's sleeping figure on the bed beside mine.

"May I come in?" I looked at him then at my room.

"Sure." I shrugged, stepping aside. He walked in, shutting the door gently behind him.

"I thought about...how Buddy Willard and Esther ended up...And how him...not being a virgin disturbed her." He looked up at me from the bed, where he chose to sit down. "And I wanted to tell you something..." I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it..." I held my breath.

"I'm...not a virgin." He mumbled the last part quietly, avoiding my gaze. I let out a breath, looking down. It hurt a bit, I had to admit. I understood what Esther meant when she changed her mind about Buddy, then, but I couldn't hold it against Eli. I sat beside him and held his hand in mine, smiling softly.

"I don't care..." I kissed his forehead. "I still like you, Eli." I kissed his forehead softly. "Now please, go get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in ages." I helped him up then walked him to the door, where I opened it and kissed his cheek softly.

"See you tomorrow, Elijah." I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, blue eyes." He kissed me softly then left to his room, leaving me smiling like an idiot the rest of the night.

The next morning, at breakfast, he sat beside me.

"Hey, blue eyes." He smiled at me, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. I laughed softly.

"Did you get to sleep, Eli?" I took a small bite of grits, they were just like my grandmother made them, and then a sip of water.

"Yes. But then I woke up bright an early so I could get started on this." He slid his notebook across the table to me. I opened it, and gasped softly at the drawing. I smiled softly, it was a drawing of me. I looked at him.

"That's amazing."

"I've been working on it a while...And I finished it...Keep it. The whole thing." He smiled at me and I flipped through it. The whole notebook was full of drawings and poems, all based around the same things. Me. I smiled and bit my lower lip.

"Thank you..." I looked at him.

"Besides...I heard through the grapevine that today...is your birthday." He smirked at me and I looked down.

"I'd forgotten myself...I guess people tend to lose track of time in places like these." I laughed. "Thank you...This is amazing...the best gift I've ever gotten..."

"Who says that's the end of it?" He grinned then grabbed our trays and threw them again. "Come on." He held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him.

"Just trust me. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up gently. I got up and followed up out of the cafeteria, looking around.

"We're going to get in trouble!"

"Who gives a shit?" He laughed and kept walking, letting go of my hand and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ughhh." I groaned and walked beside him, biting my lower lip nervously.

"Just trust me, okay?" He led me to a door then up a staircase, where he stopped on the last step before a door and smiled at me. "Have you ever seen the sunrise from the roof of a building, in the middle of New York?" He smiled at me.

"No...Can't say I have..." I laughed and looked at him. He opened the door and took my hand, leading me out onto the roof and I gasped softly.

The sky was painted with pastel pinks, purples, and reds. I looked around and smiled, walking to the edge and leaning on the railing. "It's beautiful!" The rising sun outlined the sky scrapers and large office buildings, creating the perfect outline of New York City.

"Happy Birthday, Clare Edwards." He walked up beside me and smiled, looking over at me and holding a single rose with a blue ribbon on it. He handed it to me and I smiled, attached to it was a note.

"I think I made you up inside my head..." I smiled and looked at him. "Sylvia Plath..."

"Mad Girl's Lovesong..." He leaned against the railing and I looked at him.

"Eli..."

"Yes...?" He looked at me.

"What would you do if I was...insane..."

"I wouldn't care."

"But...What if I was neurotic as hell...like Esther..." He chuckled and took my hands in his.

"I would be neurotic with you...and insane with you...Why do you ask such..silly questions?" He laughed softly and looked down at me.

"I question my sanity sometimes..." I said, looking down. "Especially now...I think I'm...I think I'm in love with you Eli...but how can I be in love with someone I've known barely a month? And someone who most likely doesn't feel the same..."

He put a finger underneath my chin and turned my head up so I could look at him. "I'm in love with you, Clare. I have been since I first saw you walk into that cafeteria. I knew...when we first spoke...that you were it for me. My Sylvia. My Esther." He smiled at me. "If you're insane for loving me, after knowing me a month, then I must be crazier than you." He smiled softly and I teared up.

"Eli..." I whispered, looking into those kind, gentle green eyes.

"Shh...It's okay..." He smiled then kissed me gently, and my heart pounded in my ears.

_While she was swimming away, she'd be winking at me, telling me it would all be okay. Out on the horizon and fading away, and I'd swim to the boat and I'd laugh. I gotta get me a Sylvia Plath.__  
><em>


	5. Thank you, Clare

**Thank you guys soooo so much for being amazing and faithful readers. This one contains some very smutty stuff, and I really hope you guys like it! I've been throwing ideas around for a new story, but since this one gets so many reviews I might just drag this one out as much as possible! xD Hope everyone likes it and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I stared at my notebook, tilting my head and trying to come up with something good to write. I had barely touched my food. All my energy was focused on trying to write something, but the words wouldn't come.<p>

"Writer's block?" Eli looked at me and I jumped. "Whoa..sorry. I didn't meant to scare you." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's fine." I rubbed my head. "I just...haven't slept very well and...my head won't..." I sighed. "Won't work right..." Eli furrowed his eyebrows.

"I had the same problem...want to know a secret?" He looked around then leaned in. "Get some sleep."

I sighed. "How can I? The doctors gave me the wrong pills and I got sick, then they switched my pills again, and they keep me up all night." He frowned.

"You need some fresh air..." He got up and threw away his tray then returned for mine, leaving a bottle of water in it's place. "Drink that, then we'll go." I looked at him then opened the bottle of water, drinking slowly at first, then chugging the rest of it. I felt a little bit better.

"Thank you..." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"We need to help each other, right? Support each other's road to recovery?" I smiled at him.

"You've been going to therapy." He looked down and I smiled, leaning over. "That's good, Eli. You can get better. You can leave this place..." I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead.

"Only if you come with me..." He got up and held out his hand. I took it, and got up. He led me to his room and I sat on his bed, looking around at the familiar posters and books. It'd been a month and a half since I came to the hospital, and a month since Eli and I had...well...begun dating.

"Eli...what's it like..? S-sex..."I blushed and looked down as the question left my lips. He quickly turned to me. "Well...it's um...sex..." He shrugged. "The girl I was with...well it didn't mean a lot."

I nodded then looked at him. "Would you...have sex with me?" He froze and a red blush crept onto my face. "Don't...answer that..." I got up and walked to his bookshelf, pretending to look at his books.

"I would..." I looked at him. "But it would be making love...not having sex." He bit his lip. "Because well...we're in love...I wasn't in love with her..."

I looked back at the books then again at Eli. "Okay..." I smiled a little then sat on his bed again. "Fiona is getting released soon."

"So I heard..." He looked around and sighed. I looked at him. "It will be your turn soon...I promise Eli." I got up and took his hands in mine. "I promise."

That next week Eli came up for an interview, to determine if he'd be released soon or not. I helped him get ready.

"How do I look?" He looked at me.

"Perfect." I smiled. I had been sleeping normally again, and thanks to Eli I could write again. "Just one more thing." I grabbed a black tie and put it on Eli, tying it for him then adjusting it. "Perfect. My dad used to have me tie his." I looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. "How could they say no?"

"Thank you, Clare." He hugged me tightly then leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips.

"Now go. You don't want to be late." I kissed him then shooed him out. The next half hour was torture, I sat in the TV room flipping through show after show, unable to find anything good. Finally I heard someone walking, and turned to see Eli. I hopped up and walked after him.

"How did it go?" I smiled. He looked at me, his face distorted with anger.

"They won't release me...I'm stuck here, Clare. I blew it." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm fucked up, Clare! I'm insane!" He punched the wall then threw a book. I jumped.

"Eli...just calm down..." I looked at him.

"I'm insane, Clare..." He sat on the bed and I kneeled in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"No...you're not." I took his hands in mine and kissed them then looked at him again. "Eli...you're perfect to me. We're all a little crazy, aren't we?" I moved some hair out of his face and smiled. "And if you were so horrible...would I give you something that I'll never give anyone else...?" He looked at me.

I smiled and shut the door then leaned down and kissed him, pushing him gently back on the bed. I took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "I love you, blue eyes." He whispered against my lips. I smiled.

"I love you too, Eli." I unbuttoned my own shirt then slid it off, tossing it to the side. He looked at my chest then at me. "You can touch me...I won't break." I smiled and he slowly, carefully, took my bra-clad breasts in his hands. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. He gently picked me up and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

The rest of the night was pure bliss. He was gentle, and it only hurt for a few minutes. "Are you okay?" He kept asking over and over. I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers.

"Never better...I promise." I kissed him gently. "I love you..."

"I love you, too. Never forget that." He pulled me close and held me. His heartbeat was the only sound I heard for a while, enjoying the silence between us.

"Eli..." I spoke, my voice hoarse from staying quiet so long. "Promise me something."

He looked down at me and nodded. "Anything."

"When we get out of here...even if it's not at the same time...we'll find each other again..."I closed my eyes. "We'll be together again..." I bit my lip.

"I promise." he then grabbed something from his nightstand drawer and smiled. "Here." He put a ring on my ring finger. "One of mine...they won't let me wear them in here, but you can wear that one." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Thank you, Clare."

"For what?" I looked up at him.

"For saving me from myself."


	6. First Word

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters. This one's a bit longer, and there's a lot going on in this one. I'm quite happy with it, I hope all of you like it. I brought in a bit of Fimogen and Jenna has a little part haha. Don't forget to review, it's much appreciated. And the title is from Blake Bliss's song First Word, which is great. Check him out. Thanks(:**

* * *

><p>I stared out my window, my view blocked by the bars on the window. I awoke from my daze with a knock on the door. "Hi. I'm Jenna. I'm your new room mate." I nodded slowly and got up.<p>

Fiona has gotten out a while ago, but I surprised they just now found someone to fill the empty space in our room. She still visited on occasion, and we wrote each other. I missed her company and her warm smile, but she told me she met someone on the outside named Imogen and they were very happy together.

I looked at Jenna then pointed to the empty bed. "There's your bed, and half of the dresser is yours. And half the closet." I smiled softly at her then saw Eli walk past the door. "Excuse me, please." She smiled at me and nodded then I walked out.

"Eli...Eli!" He turned. I raised an eyebrow. We hadn't talked much since the night we...made love and I was worried. "Did I...did I do something wrong?" I looked at him.

"No...I did." His face was stern, stoic. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. "We shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have let you-" I stopped him.

"I wanted to, first of all. And second of all it was amazing. Please...tell me what's going on. I need to know. Eli...did the past three months mean nothing to you?" I looked up at him.

"They meant everything to me, Clare. But I'm not good for you." I sighed and shook my head.

"We've been over this...you, Elijah Goldsworthy, are perfect for me." I held his face in my hands. "Stop doubting yourself." I hugged him and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me slowly, hesitantly. I pulled away and looked in his eyes. Something was wrong, I just knew it.

"Eli...what's wrong with you?"

"New medication...They...they said I shouldn't talk to you until they knew if it worked or not." I looked at him in shock.

"Eli...do you feel anything?" I bit my lip. How could they do this to him? To us? I walked to his room and looked around. His posters were gone, his books were gone. They were replaced with motivational posters and magazines. I looked at him and felt like I was going to cry.

"Oh my god..." I leaned against the wall and slid down, feeling pressure on my chest. I began to cry and it got harder to breathe. That's when everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the familiar face of Doctor Gordon, my assigned therapist. I rubbed my head and mumbled. "What happened?"

"You had a mild panic attack and fainted. You're in the infirmary." I looked up at him then around.

"Where's Eli..? I want Eli." The doctor locked his jaw and sighed.

"We don't think...you two should see each other anymore."

"What? You're kidding, right? No. No! Let me see him!" I sat up and looked around. "Eli! Eli!" I got up and they grabbed me. I screamed. "Eli!" I fought back but they just pulled me down. I felt a sting in my arm then everything went black again. I woke up in my bed, everything dark. I looked over at the bed beside me and saw Jenna, watching me.

"Hi...?" I sat up and rubbed my head, looking at my arms and seeing bruises.

"Is he worth it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?"

"Eli...the one you were screaming for." She looked at me in wonder. I nodded.

"Definitely...I have to see him." I looked at her. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She smiled. "It's like the crazy version of Romeo and Juliet." I laughed softly.

"I guess so..." I got up and stumbled, getting dizzy for a second. Jenna grabbed me and helped steady me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Just cover for me if anything happens, okay?" I looked at her, she nodded. I padded lightly out into the hallway and checked for any security. I walked down to his room and knocked softly. Adam answered the door.

"Clare." He smiled. "I've missed you." I hugged him gently.

"Where's Eli?"

"Inside...come one." He pulled me in gently then shut the door. His eyes widened as he saw my arms. "What happened to you?"

I rubbed my arms. "Long story..." I looked around then saw Eli, sitting on the edge of his bed hunched over. "Eli..." I walked over to him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They took everything...the books...the music...the posters...they took it all..." He looked up at me. "They tried to take you away, too. They can't take you away, Clare. They can't." He grabbed me and held me close, and I wrapped my arms around him, looking at Adam, confused.

"I'll leave you two alone...I have to pee anyway." He got up and walked out, going to the bathroom. I looked down at Eli.

"What did they do to you Eli?" I knelt in front of him, holding his hand tight.

"They gave me new meds...and a new therapist...she convinced me that I was a lost cause, that everything I was doing was wrong. And she told me...she told me you didn't love me. But I knew that wasn't true. I knew it wasn't, Clare."

I felt myself starting to cry. "A-And they said 'you have to get rid of everything.' but I didn't want to. So they took it all. All of it, Clare. And they tried...they tried to take you, too. But you wouldn't let them." He smiled softly. "I knew you were real, I knew you were my love. My true love."

"Eli...we have to get out of here, okay?"

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere. They are making you worse...you can't stay here." I got up and held him close.

"What about Adam?" Eli looked up at me.

"He can come to. We can't stay here, we have to leave." I looked down at him and smiled softly. "Everything will get better, I promise."

"Stay here tonight, Clare. Please. Please, I don't want to be alone."

I nodded. "Okay...and in the morning...we can find a way to get out of here." I slowly lay down and he lay beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes, a tear falling down my cheek.

How were we going to get out of this mess?


	7. I will follow you into the dark

**This one is sooo short and I deeply, deeply apologize. I haven't decided where I want to take the fic yet, so I figured I'd hold you guys over with a mini chapter. Also, I'm starting a Cherry fanfic. If you've never heard of or seen Cherry it's a great movie with my favorite actor Kyle Gallner. So that's what to look forward to from me(: I hope you guys will read that one and keep reviewing this one. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up, looking around in the dark room. The digital clock read 4:30 AM. I sighed and looked at the sleeping figure beside me and smiled softly. Eli was always so cute when he slept.<p>

"Eli..." I whispered, nudging his shoulder. "Elijah Goldsworthy." I smiled and leaned closer. "Eli.." He smiled.

"Clare..." He smiled then opened his eyes slowly. "Hey..." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"4:30." I looked at the clock. "Make that 4:31." I laughed softly and looked at you. "You look so cute with bed head." I smiled and messed his hair up. He laughed sleepily and straightened up his hair.

"Why are you awake so early...?" He yawned. I shrugged and lay back, looking at the ceiling. "Bad dream..." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He rested his head on his arm, looking at me. "Well now that I'm wide awake, would you like to talk about your bad dream?"

I looked at the ceiling then again at him. "My dad, in my dream, came to the hospital. He took my away. But then it wasn't the house he was taking me too, it was like...a fire. And there was you, but you were tied to a tree." I sighed. "And then he shot you...and threw me in the fire. That's when I woke up." I started to shake, clearing my throat as tears filled my eyes.

"Well I'm here." He pulled me close. "Your dad is far, far away. And nothing and no one will take me away from you, not heaven nor hell can keep us apart." He smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay..." I looked at him. "I really love you, Eli."

"I love you, too." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Try to go to sleep, okay? If you have a bad dream I'll be right here to wake you up. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I love you." I kissed him softly then closed my eyes and yawned.

Eli yawned then whispered softly in my ear. "I will follow you into the dark..."


	8. Love is watching someone die

**Much overdue chapter, I know. I am so sorry. This one is from Eli's point of view. I am already working on a new chapter, back from Clare's point of view. I really hope you guys like this one. The inspiration was What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. I tend to get a lot of inspiration from them. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of shouting and frantic footsteps. What the hell was going on? Suddenly, Adam leaned in.<p>

"It's Clare. She...she broke." He swallowed hard then walked out. What? Broke? No. Not Clare.

I put on a jacket and ran out into the hallway, it was fucking cold this time of year, and saw them carrying her out. Blood was dripping from her wrists, like bright red rubies. I felt sick. How could she?

"Clare! Clare!" I ran after the EMTs and grabbed her hand. "Stay with me, you hear me? Stay with me!" I shouted over and over.

"You can't stay with her." One of them said.

"Fuck you. I am staying with her. Period. She's the love of my life." I locked eyes with him, jaw locked. He sighed and shook his head.

"fine." I jumped into the back of the ambulance and held her hand.

Her eyes were half shut, and her breathing was shadow. The tears came suddenly, like a dam suddenly fell and let out all the river water. I couldn't stop them once they began.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" I cried, kissing her hand, tasting the warm, rusty liquid that coated her hands. They bandaged the wound, but she'd need more than that.

The ambulance ride felt like it was forever, but in reality was only a few minutes. She didn't say anything, just lay there. As long as I saw her chest rise and fall, I knew she'd be okay. But how long could she hold on?

The street lights created a blur as we drove past, the noises blocked out and my head pounding. Once we got there, I got out with a steady calm. I watched her be wheeled away then sat in the waiting room.

I finally looked at the clock, and realized it was around 4 A.M. Closing my eyes, just for a moment, I began to see her again. Full of life. She was alright, no cuts to speak of. I smiled.

"Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy." Her voice said, a smile planted on her face. She was beautiful as ever. "Eli, wake up. Wake up Eli." I mumbled then felt something shake me. I jumped awake and gasped.

"Sorry." The nurse chuckled and shrugged. It was a man, mid to late twenties. He came with good news, I hoped. "Clare is stable. She lost quite a bit of blood, but not enough to need a transfusion. She'll be alright. Just needs some rest. You can go see her if you'd like. She's awake." He nodded over to a room marked 103 then walked away.

I watched him then got up, glancing at the clock. 8:30 A.M. Damn, I must have been more tired than I thought. Rubbing my eyes and head, I walked to her room and smiled a little.

"Hey sleepy head." She said weakly, the colored was drained from her face. It broke my heart.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one in the hospital bed..." I looked down, biting my lip. She sighed and looked out the window.

"I was just...being stupid, Eli. I know...I know how stupid it was. That's why I called for help. Adam was close by, thank goodness..." She looked at me with those crystal blue eyes, now darker somehow. "They said I was going to be released before you. I couldn't just...leave you..."

My heart felt like it was going to shatter. This was my fault. "Clare, that is stupid. We would have found each other on the outside." I walked to her and sat next to her, trying to maintain my calm.

"I know. But that sounded more dramatic than the truth." A small smirk formed on her lips, I glared.

"You better have a damn good explanation then, Edwards."

"My mom, my dad...their divorce and...my dad is just being a dick. He won't even visit me, you know..." She laughed harshly. "Won't even visit his daughter...I just...I didn't want to die. Just, cut a little. But then, I couldn't stop..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm a god damn mess, Eli."

I caressed her cheek, unable to help myself. "Aren't we all?" She smiled and put her hand over mine.

"I broke under the pressure. I wanted to be stronger, like you."

"I am not strong, Clare. Oh, Clare. I am far from strong. The one thing that keeps me from losing it, is you. Never think any different, alright?"

She nodded and looked over at the food on the tray. "The food here is worse than the stuff they serve over in crazy-town." Clare laughed, the sound soothing me and letting me know it would be okay, somehow.

"I bet. But you should eat...you lost a lot of blood. Come on, I'll feed it to you." I smirked and grabbed a fruit cup. "This seems harmless, right?" I read the label.

"I don't like pineapple." She pouted and I laughed. "Well then what about pudding? Everyone likes pudding, especially chocolate pudding." I grabbed the pudding and opened it, then grabbed a spoon. "Here we are. Open up for the airplaannee.." Putting some pudding on the spoon, I made an airplane noise and laughed.

Clare crossed her arms and glared. "I am not five."

"Well then what would you suggest?"

"Just...I don't know...give it here." She sighed and grabbed the spoon and pudding from me. "This looks like shit. Literally." Grimacing, she took a bite and eventually finished it. "there. Good enough?"

"For now." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You have to promise me something though."

"I am not going to eat anymore hospital food. If you want me to eat, you can bring some Tim Horton's in." She smirked and looked at me.

"Not that. Promise never to do this again. If there's something, anything wrong...just tell me." I sighed and kissed over the bandages on her arms.

"Deal." She smiled a little.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines  
>In a place where we only say goodbye<br>It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend  
>On a faulty camera in our minds<br>And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose  
>Than to have never lain beside at all<br>And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground  
>As the TV entertained itself <em>

_Cause theres no comfort in the waiting room  
>Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news<br>And then the nurse comes round and everyone lift their heads  
>But Im thinking of what Sarah said<br>That love is watching someone die._


	9. You don't know a thing about this life

**This beauty was based around the song Ambulance by My Chemical Romance. It's a new song released on Conventional Weapons. MCR is one of my favorite bands, so that's why there's so many references. Also, if you have no idea who MCR is the band playing at the dance was based on Revenge Era My Chemical Romance. Enjoy! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the usual sounds of the hospital. People shouting, nurse's shoes scuffing the floor, and the occasional wheezing of someone who just had a panic attack. In an odd way, it was comforting.<p>

Another new room mate, Jenna had gone home about a month ago and now I had some strange quiet girl staying. She had bibles and crosses all over her side of the room, so I figured it was better to leave her alone.

I changed into a t-shirt and some jeans and walked down the hallway to Eli's room. "Hey..." I smiled at him. The hospital released me from suicide watch the day before, but Eli was still worried about me. I still felt awful about the whole ordeal.

"hey." He got up and walked to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling, blue eyes?" The old nickname made me smile.

"Much better..." I laughed and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the roof, for old time's sake?" His eyes looked weary. "Don't worry. I'm not going to throw myself off in some dramatic suicide attempt. Promise." I laughed and he winced a little. "Hey, if you can't laugh about it, what can you do?" I shrugged and poked his chest.

"I thought dark humor was my thing, Edwards." He smirked then walked with me to the door marked "authorized personnel only" then walked up the stairs.

Once we got up to the top, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It's supposed to rain today..." I opened my eyes and looked out over the city.

Eli looked up at the sky. "So it is..." He walked over and put his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder and smiling.

A sudden thought entered my mind. "The nurses still don't want us seeing each other..."

"I know. But they can't keep us apart..." He nodded then looked at me. "Me and some guys have something planned for tomorrow night. A dance."

"Oh, how rousing. A dance for the mentally unstable." I laughed and wrinkled my nose.

"Come on. It could be fun. It's the least they can do, since we can't go to prom." He shrugged.

"I don't have a dress."

"Have your mom bring one then."

"You don't have a suit..." I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you know?" He grinned then kissed my cheek. "Trust me...it will be perfect."

We stood there, watching the sky in perfect silence for about half an hour until we decided to go back downstairs. It started to get cold, so Eli gave me his hoodie. The day passed along as usual, same shitty food and people. I was anxious for tomorrow night.

The staff put out word about the dance, and they were even offering to take some of us to town to get dresses.

"Mom...yes. We're having a dance...I was wondering if you could find me something to wear and bring it...you know what I like..." I twirled the telephone cord around my finger.

"Okay sweetie...I'll have it there today. I want pictures."

"Of course..." I laughed and smiled. "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Clare Bear." She hung up and I sighed, hanging the phone up then stepping aside so the next person could use the phone.

As I walked back to my room, I nervously pulled at my t-shirt. I hoped that nothing would go wrong tomorrow.

I spent the night in Eli's room, it got to the point where I could only fall asleep with him beside me.

The next morning, we woke up early-well early for us-at 12 PM to start getting ready.

"Your mother brought this yesterday." A nurse handed me a blue, knee length dress that had frills and a corset-like bodice. It was perfect. "Have fun tonight." She smiled at me. I nodded and took it to my room.

As I sat in front of the mirror in my room, I debated on what to do with my hair. "Knock knock...is Clare Edwards here?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to find Fiona there. I jumped up and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Fiona! Oh no...you're not...back are you..." I furrowed my eyebrows. She laughed and shook her head.

"No way. But did you think I'd miss a party in this place?" she smiled. "Plus, I brought some things to help you get ready." She held up a bag and smiled. "Come on." She sat me down on the bed, and poked and prodded at my face and hair until she was satisfied, which was about an hour or two later.

"look." She stepped aside and I slowly got up, walking to the mirror.

I gasped. "oh my...god." My hair was loosely curled, it had grown a lot since I had been here, and my blue eyes stood out more than ever. "I look..."

"Marvelous?" She smiled at stood beside me. "Yes. You do. Not like you don't anyway." Fiona laughed. "Now go get dressed, I brought some shoes for you as well. Your mom said you needed some."

"How did..."

"I have my ways, Clare Edwards. Now go get dressed." I nodded then grabbed the dress and box of shoes that was beside it and walked to the bathroom. I changed into the dress and shoes then just stood in front of the mirror and stared. I looked...good. The dress was strapless, so my scars were visible...but it didn't matter.

I felt good.

The next hours leading up to the dance dragged on, and half an hour before Eli, Fiona, Imogen (who was with Fiona, of course), and myself ate together in the cafeteria.

"I have to go check on the band." He looked at the time then walked down the hallway to the gym, where the dance was being held.

"He organized all of this?" Imogen asked.

"Well, he and some others. But yes." I smiled then finished my food. "I can't wait to see..." After we were all done, we made our way down to the gym and met Eli there.

"The band is all ready. I can't wait for you guys to hear them. They're pretty fantastic."

"Are they um...patients here?" I looked at him.

"Well...yeah...but hey, misery sometimes sparks creativity?"

I nodded and shrugged, walking into the gym as the band started playing.

"You look beautiful tonight.." Eli leaned over and whispered into my ear as he grabbed me by my waist and began dancing with me.

The first song was by Death Cab for Cutie, a slow song called I Will Follow You Into the Dark. We danced, my head on his shoulder. The band was good.

The lead singer had shaggy black hair, and wore a black suit with a red tie. The lead guitarist, from what I could tell, had poofy brown hair, and wore a white dress shirt and a red tie. They all wore red ties, except for the bass player who wore a black outfit and a red bandana.

They looked familiar, but I couldn't tell. The next song was a faster tune, by My Chemical Romance called Teenagers.

We danced the night away, having a great time and forgetting where we were.

The last song, was an unfamiliar one. They said it was a new song, called Ambulance. It was catchy, and fast. It was the last song played, and after it was over everyone went back to their rooms and did whatever it was they did.

Eli and I stayed behind. "Great dance." Fiona said and smiled. "see you on the other side." She hugged us both then walked out with Imogen. The band was taking their amps and instruments off the stage, and eli just looked at me.

I was probably sweating, and my hair and makeup was probably all over the place.

"I love you, so much Clare." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too Eli. More than you could ever know." I smiled at him. He took my hand and we walked out.

_And if you save my life  
>I'll be the one who drives you home tonight <em>


End file.
